


All My Little Words

by anxiouscaffeine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Broken Magnus Bane, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Frank Sinatra Needs To Be In The Soundtrack To Every Love Story, I love my boys, Insecure Magnus Bane, Java Jace's a Magical Place, M/M, Magnus Has Great Friends Tho, Married Saphael, Movie Nerds, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, Sweet Awkward Alec, Sweet Lil Beans, Writer Alec Lightwood, camille is a bitch, everyone's mundane, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouscaffeine/pseuds/anxiouscaffeine
Summary: Magnus felt himself blushing under the gaze of the dark haired beauty and, holding his hand, they entered the room. While doing it, he allowed himself to think that they were doing it for real, that Alexander viewed him as someone worth it of his time and not just some broken boy who was desperately trying to prove his evil ex that he was not that broken anymore.But it wasn't real, Alexander was not his real boyfriend and Magnus was still as broken as he was when Camille destroyed him ten years ago.And he seriously doubted that any of those facts would end up changing at all.





	1. "I have a boyfriend!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda nervous about posting this, since it's my first fanfic, but here it is! Also, I apologize for any mistakes you may encounter, since english isn't my first language.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Camille is and has always been a cruel, vile woman and Magnus wondered everyday how he could have ever loved her during three entire years of his life. Years he wasted completely and would give anything to have back. To be honest, what they had was never love, just a naïve, innocent Magnus being manipulated by a witch who made him believe that she was the best someone like him would ever get, that she was even way more than what he deserved. Now he knows that she was wrong. Logically, he knows that he deserves someone good in his life, someone who will make him feel worth it but, some days, no matter how much he tries not to, he still believes in all the harsh words she used to tell him.

Right now he was on the phone with her while she talked about the reunion she was planning, to join their whole high school class in order to celebrate the tenth anniversary of their graduation, and Magnus was just cursing himself mentally for picking up the phone. Why did he answer the call? Well, in his defense, he had no idea the unknown number was hers’ but still, why did she had to be the one informing him of all this? Three of his closest, and only friends, were also part of that class, why couldn’t they be the ones inviting him to that stupid dinner? A dinner he also really didn’t want to attend at all.

\- I’m not going - he spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. He also couldn’t stop his body from trembling while hearing Camille laughing in response.

\- Of course you would say that. Is it because you need to bring a date? - She asked coldly and he could almost feel her evil twisted smirk thought the phone. - Is poor baby Magnus still a single pathetic loser? That’s okay honey, it’s not a surprise and we both know you’ll never get over me.

His stomach twisted and sickness got over his whole body. Her words were so true and so false at the same time. Matter of fact, he was still single, really, pathetically single, has been since Camille broke his heart and his self-esteem almost ten years ago. After her, he just couldn’t date anyone. She left him completely broken and unrepairable and he seriously doubted he would ever be able to open his heart again. She taught him that opening his heart never ended well, and that was still stuck and craved inside his mind, stopping him from forming bonds with people, fearing they’re all out to destroy him, and Magnus Bane couldn’t afford to be destroyed again, he wasn’t strong enough to take it, he has never been. But still, it’s not like there’s much left of him to be destroyed after all. Second of all, the truth is that Magnus is totally over her, at least in the romantic way. Nowadays, Camille made him feel nothing but hate and disgust, and maybe a little (a lot) of self-pity also, but Magnus couldn’t even image feeling love or affection towards her anymore, not when the simple thought of being in the same room as her made him want to puke. So, out of a mix of hate and disgust, Magnus left the next words slip through his mouth without even thinking about it.

\- Shut up Camille, I’m in a relationship. - Silence followed the sentence, and Magnus just stood there, completely frozen and obviously panicking, because he wasn’t in a relationship and all his friends were going to that stupid reunion so he literally had no one to full fill the role of his “partner”. He could fell cold sweat dripping from his back and forehead, he had no idea of what to do now.

\- I guess I’ll see you both Friday then - Said Camille in a dry tone before ending the call, and somehow, that only made his already out of control breathing worse.

He was completely screwed, how in hell was he, awkward, shy, broken Magnus, going to find a boyfriend in six days?

God, he really needs a drink right now.


	2. Simon has an idea

\- Magnus, you seriously need to calm down. – said Raphael, one of his best friends, as they walked into the local pub.

\- I can’t calm down Rapha, you don’t understand! I can’t show up without a date, Camille will humiliate me in front of everybody, and I think we both can agree that I’ve had enough of that. And not going, is not an option anymore.

\- Mi amigo, you have nothing to prove to her. – His voice was soft and he rubbed Magnus arm as he spoke. He truly felt sorry for him. Magnus was an amazing person and he didn’t deserved any of what that woman made him go through.

\- I know I have nothing to prove to her, but the thing is that I want to. I’m so done with her attempts to make my life a living hell. All I want is her to see that I’m actually fine without her toxic presence in my life. I just want to make her believe that she was wrong. I want to make myself believe that too.

\- Then let’s go and find Simon, I think I have a plan.

Raphael and Simon have been in love with each other since they first met, almost fifteen years ago but only got the guts to confess their feelings to each other three years ago. No one was surprised when they announced their engagement only two months after officially starting to date. Nobody really understood their relationship, since Raphael was such a cold, quiet grumpy person and Simon was the loudest person to ever loud and seemed to see the good in literally everything and everyone. He could be a little annoying to be around sometimes, with his never ending rants about the weird movies he seemed to be the one knowing, but seeing the way his friend melted around the boy was worth it. Their relationship made Magnus believe in love, not that he believed that love was something made for him no, not that, but that it was a real thing and something the best people could still get. The people who deserved it and damn, Raphael really, really deserved it.

\- Cariño, aquí! – Screamed Raphael over the music as he saw his husband.

-Hi Raph! – Answered the brunette in an overexcited tone, tangling his fingers in Raphael’s.

After that they all sat down in the same table they all use when the go there. What could we say, Magnus was a man of habit, and Raphael slowly explain Simon the whole situation.

-I know exactly who your fake partner could be!

-I don’t think this is a good idea, Simon. Don’t get me wrong but normally al your ideas suck. – Affirmed Magnus, which lead Raphael to kick him under the table.

-Don’t be mean to Simon! – Growled the Mexican man, causing Magnus to roll his eyes but Simon to smile fondly.

-Okay, sorry Simon. Just share your idea already.

-So, you know Clary, my best friend, right?

-The ginger one? – Asked Magnus, slightly confused.

-Exactly!

-Simon, your plan is for me to take your lesbian married friend as my date?

-What? No, no not her. You know her wife, Isabelle, right?

-Do you want me to take her wife as my date? Simon, I don’t think-

-No! Her older brother! - Screamed Simon – It’s perfect! He’s gay, and also really attractive! – Stated him, which made him receive an ugly glare from Raphael. – Not as attractive as my breathtaking husband of course.

-Bien, bien. – Mumbled Raphael, softly shoving his husband’s arm.

-But for real, Magnus, he has this whole dark, tall and handsome thing around him, I’m absolutely sure you’ll like him! Plus, he will be a real impressive date to show around.

-Well, it’s not like I have any other options. Plus, we’re running out of time. – Answered Magnus quietly, not showing much enthusiasm, but really intrigued but the mystery man he just heard the description of.

-Does that mean you accept my idea?

-Yes, Simon, it does. – He replied, making the other man literally jump in his seat.

-Perfect! I’ll call Alec right now oh my god, just give me a second! - Simon said right before grabbing his phone and leaving the table.

-And I’m just going to buy myself a drink, I’ll be back soon. - He said while also abandoning the table. Alec, probably short for Alexander, Magnus supposes while deeply taking a breath. What is he getting himself in to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but since I got my inspiration back I'll try to update regularly. Please, let me know what you're thinking!


	3. The Text

**The Annoying Santiago** : “Good Morning Magnus :-D, I know you’re probably still kinda hungover, hopefully not as bad as Raphael (I think he might still be drunk), but please don’t forget you’re meeting Alec today. Have a good day! ;-) ”

 

Magnus kept rereading Simon’s message, not focusing on his weird smiley faces with noses as usual, but this time slowly remembering all that happened the night before. How Simon got this weird and unbelievable plan of getting him a fake date to take to his high school reunion dinner Friday and decided to call the poor victim he picked right away. How the guy apparently agreed to help Magnus and how Simon planned their first date today. Not a date. A meeting. Obviously not a date. Magnus also remembered clearly thinking he was too sober to process everything and the headache he was feeling right now proved that he really took care of that problem, which might or might not have included a few drinking competitions with his best friend, also known as The Grumpy Santiago.

While slowly getting up and searching for medicine to help him get rid of the agonizing pain all the over drinking left to his brain, Magnus created at least twenty evil plans to painfully kill Simon. He just wanted the week to pass as quickly as possible, the stupid reunion to end so he would never ever have to see Camille’s face again, but life wouldn’t be that kind, not to him at least. Life was never kind to him.

He was about to take a long burning hot shower in hope to make himself feel at least a little bit better when his phone ringed, notifying a new text message. Curious, Magnus grabbed his phone reading the following text and dying a little bit inside.

 

**Unknown Number:** “Hi. So this is Alec, apparently your fake boyfriend for the week idk? Simon gave me your number since apparently we’re supposed to meet today? Uh, just tell me where and when then, and ig I’ll be there? Sorry for the confusing text, just write me back and I’ll be glad to help you, even tho I don’t really understand what I’ll really be doing to help.”

 

Magnus wanted to scream, and maybe he did, a little bit. He was really going to do this, and he really didn’t know what to feel about it. But the message made him smile. The guy, Alec, seemed sweet. Sweet in a slightly awkward way, but sweet nevertheless. Unfortunately that also only made his anxiety about meeting him to increase.

After a few minutes that honestly felt like hours, and an unhealthy amount of overthinking Magnus finally managed the courage to type something back.

 

“Hello Alec, this is Magnus, which I was not sure if you knew. I really appreciate your help, that being extremely kind of you since we don’t even know each other. Hopefully we’ll meet today. Do you know a coffee shop named Java Jace? It’s in the middle of the town so maybe we could meet there at 3pm? Once again thank you.”

 

Then, while uncontrollably cringing and fighting the urge to delete every single word, he hit send, which obviously caused him to have a mini anxiety attacked while waiting for the answer. Fortunately, Alec seemed like a quick replier and Magnus couldn’t help but smile again at this strangers’ words. That and have a heart attack at the exact same time.

 

**Alec:** “Sure, I’ll be there. See you in two hours then.”

 

Only conscious of what time it really was at the moment now, Magnus almost dropped his phone and ran into the shower, begging to all the Gods he ever heard of to help him look good. Maybe good was asking a little too much, but presentable he needed to be, so at least presentable. Hopefully they would listen, knowing exactly just how much Magnus would actually need their help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and please, let me know if you're enjoying this! Feedback is the best boost my inspiration can get ^^


	4. "I'm ready"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but here it is! Hopefully you'll enjoy it ^^

Magnus, after staring at his reflection in the mirror for the one that seemed like the 50th time in the last five minutes, finally left the apartment. He still had thirty minutes before the starting of his “date” with the mysterious Alec so he decided to go by foot, giving himself dome much needed time to think and try to relax.

Java Jace was a little coffee shop he has religiously been frequenting since he moved to his current place. It only took a ten minute walk to get there and Magnus just loved the whole atmosphere of the shop: the strong and hypnotizing scent of fresh coffee and home baked blueberry muffins, the acoustic music always playing softly in the background, the familiarity of the people… Everything was perfect there. Java Jace was like a second home to Magnus and that’s exactly why he choose it has the location of their date. Magnus wanted – needed – to feel comfortable if he expected this to go well.

He walked slowly, rubbing his hands nervously while trying to desperately calm himself down, felling anxious to the point of wanting to puke.

He just felt miserable and pathetic, especially since this was his first date since Camille, and he was just feeling wrong. It was not even a real date but Magnus couldn’t help but cringe just by looking at himself. Insecurity was eating him alive. He was wearing his clothes, not the plain boring clothes he forced himself to wear everyday just like she used to force him. No, his actual clothes, his back glittery skinny jeans and his golden blouse. Plus, his hair was gelled and he even had some make up on. He looked like himself, like the real him he was taught to hide for so long and it was terrifying.

Magnus wanted to run back to the apartment and change. Well, actually what Magnus truly wanted was to run back to the apartment, hide under his covers and never leave his bed ever again, but he couldn’t do that. He was determined to turn his life around and to allow himself to be free again, free from all the terrible things that evil bitch made him believe in without a doubt, leaving him only to critically doubt himself. He wanted to be free from the effects her mind games had left marked in his soul, and to do that he really needed to do this.

By meeting Alec, Magnus wasn’t just going on a date, he was finally allowing himself to do something for him, going somewhere dressed up like himself, finally accepting himself as he was again, or at least pretending to, but, just like the saying goes, _you gotta fake it til you make it_.

This also made the possibility of getting rejected way scarier, since Alec wouldn’t just be rejecting the dull facade Magnus tried to appear as, but rejecting the fragments of the real Magnus, fragments that have been hiding from the world for so long it feels almost physically painful to bring them to the surface again.

It was petrifying. But it was something he needed to do, not to prove Camille something at that stupid school reunion but mostly to prove himself that there was still hope. That he still was in time to heal. So, with trembling knees and a racing heart, Magnus opened Java Jace’s door and sat on his usual table, anxiously waiting for the tall man Simon vaguely described last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what your thoughts were!!!  
> Also, from now on, since I'm finally in a good place when it comes to my mental health, I promise I'll try to post a chapter at least once a week. I'm posting the next one in the next two days, so don't worry about waiting too long for our boys to finally meet ahah  
> 


	5. "What a Man"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back again!  
> I know I said I was only going to post tomorrow but I felt inspired so here it is! Hopefully you'll enjoy it!

Listening to the little bell ringing every time someone opened the café’s door was slowly driving Magnus completely insane, especially since Alec was already six minutes late which, to be fair, was not that much, but Magnus, being the anxious mess he was, was starting to worry if he was even going to bother coming at all.

Then, like a scene from one of those cliché romance movies Magnus binge watches every time he gets drunk and sad (basically once a week to be fair), time seemed to slow down as the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his whole life walked into the shop. Despite not being necessarily dressed to impress, the man looked unfairly gorgeous in his blue jeans and large grey sweater, and walked with so much grace, almost as if he was floating. Needless to say that Magnus almost had a heart attack as he saw the gorgeous stranger smiling in is direction and walking up to him.

-I’m sorry, but are you Magnus Bane? - His voice was low and rich like honey and Magnus just wanted to hear him talk non-stop till the end of times.

-What…Magnus, ugh, yes. I mean, yes it’s me! I’m me. I mean, I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane. – He said while containing the urge to slap himself right in from of the man. Who was he, Simon? Magnus Bane may be a nervous wreck, but Magnus Bane does not stutter, at least not while doing something as easy as confirming his identity. Angry and absolutely embarrassed by his posture, he slowly lift his eyes, looking directly into the stranger’s face, only to find a lovely smile. Not a cruel one, as the ones he has seen so many times before Camille made fun of him for being such a mess, no. His was almost pure, amazed.

-In case you haven’t made the math yet, I’m Alec. Sorry for being late, I swear I’m usually very punctual – He said, smiling with his teeth now, almost blinding Magnus with how white and perfect they were. How was this man even real? There was no way in hell that Magnus’ weak heart could survive a conversation with this man, let alone fake date him.

-It’s okay. And Simon was right, you’re really attractive. – Magnus blurred out, before internally cursing himself. How smooth. – Damn, I’m sorry. I promise I used to have a filter.

Alec simply blushed like a tomato while staring blankly at the man in front of him, which face was not that different from his. – I’m torn between thanking you for the compliment or being weird out by the idea of Simon calling me attractive.

This made Magnus laugh, as if the man’s attractiveness wasn’t almost an universal truth, certainly acknowledged by everyone he crossed paths with -I remember him also using something along the words of “tall, dark and handsome” too and, to be honest, he was not wrong.

-I’m not the handsome one here. - stated Alec, still blushing, causing Magnus to break a self-depreciating laugh. He knew Alec wasn’t being serious, but he still appreciated the compliment, even if it was not honest.

-Thank you dear. Should we discuss what we came here to discuss now? – Suggested him, fearing things getting awkward without a change of subject soon.

-Sure, let me just grab a coffee. Do you want one? – Alec politely asked, with a shining genuine smile back in his face, melting Magnus heart a bit.

-No, thank you, I’m good. I’ll just drink my water and wait here for you.

-Okay then, I’ll be back soon. – He said before walking away from the table, leaving Magnus almost sad for no longer having him in from of him, no matter how ridiculous that may sound, since they have just meet. The man was not only way too attractive but he also seemed to be a sweetheart. Plus, he had a great ass. Not that Magnus has been staring at it as he walked away. Definitely not.

Oh boy, he was in trouble. Deep trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, your comments always make my day!!!!


	6. "Alexander"

Alec, with his cup of burning hot black coffee in hand, walked to the table again in an amazed state. Magnus was breath-taking and Simon hadn’t prepared him for that at all. To be honest, he wasn’t expecting someone attractive at all. I mean, not to be judgmental but if someone can’t even get a real date and needs his friend to get him a fake one, there must something at least a bit wrong with them. That’s why coming here and facing Magnus - sculpted by the Gods- Bane was such a surprise. A definitely pleasant yet confusing one. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with Magnus, not as far as Alec can tell, so why in hell would he need a fake boyfriend? He refused to believe that Magnus didn’t have boys and girls throwing themselves at his feet. 

-Hi, I’m back. – He said to the asian beauty, feeling a little bit shy. – So, please don’t take this an offence of any kind, but why do you need a fake date? Why didn’t you get a real one?

Magnus obviously knew that sooner or later Alec would ask him that, but listening to it still made him turn five tons paler. -Well, apart from the obvious reasons, - he managed to say without stumbling upon his words, gesturing to himself and leaving Alec as confused as one can get, - Let’s say that my dating history is far from great. Plus, the time was running out.

Seeing the darkness in Magnus eyes as he spoke, Alec decided to fight his temptation to ask about it. 

-I was just curious, but it’s okay if you don’t want to get deep about it. Plus, I’m really not complaining. – He replied lightly hearted, winking at Magnus, what almost made the poor boy choke.  
“It’s just a playful wink, behave like a normal functional human” Magnus screamed inside his head.

-So, what’s the story? The details about the situation? – Continued Alec, staring at Magnus with a flirty smile.

-What do you mean? – Asked the Asian, still distracted and intimidated but the man’s outstanding beautiful features.

-You know, where are you taking me, and what’s the story we’re going to tell? – The brunette explained, seeing Magnus confused expression. – You know how interested people are in what is none of their business, we’re probably going to be a topic in the conversation sooner or later.

-This Friday, we’re going to my high school reunion unfortunately. And well, I didn’t think about that. We need a story. I would like her to believe we’ve been dating for a while.

-What about 6 months? Or is it no long enough? – He asked softly, trying to ignore the burning curiosity about whoever “her” was.

-Maybe 8 months would be better. – Replied Magnus after thinking for a while. – Where did we meet?

-I’m a writer and you seem very creative yourself, even though I’m only judging by the clothes, so I guess we have all the tools to create an amazing storyline for our romance. – Laughed Alec, before falling into a discussion about their fictional love story with Magnus, who tried not to blush at the little compliment he got about his style.

They ended up agreeing in having Java Jace as the location for most of the beginning of the relationship, since they both spend so much time there, which left Magnus wondering if they’ve ever crossed paths before. The possibility was extremely likely, but how could have Magnus forgotten of a face like Alec’s?

-How come I never saw you here before? – Ended up questioning Alec, revealing to be thinking the same thing as Magnus. – Because, seriously, I’m always here, I even come here to write. I spend 15 hours straight here some days.

\- I honestly have no idea.- Breathed out Magnus. - And 15 hours straight? For real? Are you even allowed to sit in a coffee shop for so long?

-Probably not, but my brother Jace owns the shop, so no one kicks me out.

-Jace as the Jace from Java Jace? – Asked Magnus with wide eyes.

-Yes, he had been working here since he was fifteen and bought it right after leaving our parents house, which was two days after him dropping out of high-school. The old owner died, so he decided to renew everything, making it his own. He made it despite it all. I’m really proud.

Magnus heart melt hearing how soft and loving Alec’s voice sounded while talking about his family. His heart broke a little too, because Magnus would never have someone saying that about him, the “I’m really proud”. Not even himself.

-That’s awesome! – He ended up exclaiming, genuinely happy for Jace regardless of not knowing him that well. All he really knew about the boy was that he was blond and did an amazing cappuccino. – I’m a regular, so maybe he was the one who introduced us?

-Sure, seems like something highly likely to happen, both my Jace and my sister love setting me up with stranger, since apparently I’m hopeless when it comes to dating. None of those dates when well. – He said laughing softly, making his eyes crinkle and shine in a lovely way.

-You don’t seem hopeless at all, let me tell you. – Admitted Magnus after taking a long breath.

-I’m glad my boyfriend thinks so. I was the one asking you out. – Winked Alec again going back to the planning, making Magnus smile drop slightly. That’s why Magnus was here, to plan the fake relationship with Alec, not to get lost in his words and deep hazel eyes.

-Alright, but I was the one to say “I love you first” with Frank Sinatra softly playing in the background – Complimented him, trying to bring his playful side out, and receiving afunny look from Alec.

-Frank Sinatra playing, you really know how to woo a guy. 

-He’s my all-time favorite artist. Plus, he has some really romantic songs that could perfectly be our song.

-I don’t really know any of songs. – Admitted Alec, making Magnus gasp, while dramatically saying “what a blasphemy”. – But I’m pretty sure you could show me some next time.

-Next time? – Whispered Magnus, raising his perfectly done eyebrows and smiling sweetly.

-Tomorrow morning if you can. We could have breakfast here. Plus, we need to really get to know each other, otherwise no one will believe us when you tell them we’ve been dating for 8 months.

-Tomorrow it is then. I’ll bring my headphones to show you some real music. – Teased Magnus, trading a smile with the other boy. – Plus, I’ve been dying to know, Alec’s short for Alexander, right?

\- It is, but no one calls me Alexander. 

-I guess I’ll be no one then, Alexander, it was lovely meeting you. Once again thank you for helping me out.

-No problem at all. – Said Alec, blushing a little thanks to the way his full name sounded coming out of Magnus mouth. – I’m really looking for getting to know more of you. – He added, right before watching the other leave with a smile, and oh boy, not even he was aware of how truly and deeply he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, hopefully you liked it. Please leave a comment telling me what your thoughts were, they really mean a lot to me.


	7. "What's your favourite movie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> Enjoy!

"I discovered somebody who could be truly worthy and true. Yes, I met my ideal thing when I met you. I see your face before me, crowding my every dream. There is your face before me, you are my only theme” sang Frank Sinatra is his dreamy, almost Disney-like sound, enchanting Alec. Enchanting him completely but not as much as the man hearing it with him, who was making such a lovely face, unconsciously lip syncing to all the words with his eyes closed while holding the other earplug to his ear.

It was only their second time hanging together yet Alec already really enjoyed being with Magnus. Alec liked Magnus. How could he not, when the man was sitting beautifully beside him, wearing his eccentric clothing yet smiling shyly while sharing not only a croissant with him, but also his favourite songs.

-What did you think? – He asked once it was over, looking at Alec in such an expectant way that the taller man couldn’t help but to smile as well while telling him how much he truly loved the melody.

Magnus was smiling a lot that morning, which was a weird change for him. They weren’t huge check to check smiles, no. But they were smiles, honest ones, and Magnus did not smile like that often. Not that he never smiled, he did, but never by just being with someone else, doing silly things like sharing music over breakfast. He just couldn’t believe how easily Alec put him at ease, especially considering the mess he was feeling while getting ready that morning. He was so anxious to meet him again but, as soon as Magnus entered the coffee shop and set eyes on the lovely man waiting for him, he was somehow able to shove aside his second guessing everything nature and actually enjoy himself. But, despite all the good things Magnus was feeling, he was not a fool. He knew that Alec was just doing him a favour and that after Friday this friendship they were developing would end. He knew that but, if that was the unfortunate truth, he would at least allow himself to enjoy Alec’s company for all the little time he had.

-He was also an actor, you know? Frank Sinatra. I really love his movies as well. I pretty much love everything the man did. - Informed Magnus with a little laugh, aware of how much of a fanboy he was sounding. He just hoped Alec wasn’t getting bored by all the conversation he was making, since he was actually enjoying it. Plus, he didn’t get to talk about the things he liked with others that often, considering how limited, and normally not interested, the “others” were in his life and social circle.

-Was he in your all-time favourite movie? - Asked Alec with a genuinely interested tone, leaning slightly towards the man.

-Not, not really actually, how surprising.

-Really? What’s your favourite movie then? – He questioned again, while leaning himself a little bit closer to Magnus one more time.

-My favourite movie?

-Yes, your favourite movie. – He repeated, somewhat frowning at the confusion in Magnus voice. – You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to, but I would really like to know. Plus, it would help in our plan, boyfriends are supposed to know each other’s favourite things.

Alec spoke it all in such a simple, pure way that it managed to stop Magnus in time. What did Camille knew about him while they were dating? Did she knew his favourite movie? No, of course she didn’t. She was never interested in watching television with Magnus, not if he chose what they’d be watching at least, since he had terrible taste. Camille really liked watching horror, he still remembers her devilish grin and the sickly artificial sweet voice telling him to “man up”, because how could a grown up man be afraid of some fictional demons on a screen or some made up serial killers. That was just ridiculous, but once again, so was him, so they both understood. Ridiculous to the point of having real nightmares triggered by those horror movies and shows, which only made Camille mad at him, since he would end up waking her up because of them. “Are you useless to the point of not even being able to sleep right?” - He had heard her mumble countless times. But not for long, since she soon stopped sleeping in the same bed as him, leaving him alone between cold sheets and dark thoughts.

-Magnus, are you okay? – Murmured Alexander in his husky, sweet voice, bringing him back to reality as he quickly nodded a yes. – Nice so, as I was saying, was is your favourite movie? Mine, please don’t judge me, is “Love Actually".

-“Love actually”? – Repeated Magnus, lifting his eyebrows with an amused smile, making both of them almost forget the tense mood he was in just a few seconds ago. – Are you being serious?

-I said “don’t judge me”. Plus, it is a great movie, how dare you!

\- I never said it wasn’t. – He stated, smiling at Alec’s playful exclamation. – And I’m not judging, I was just surprised. It wasn’t the answer I thought you would give.

-Why wouldn’t it be? “Love actually” has it all: the holiday theme, love, romance, comedy, drama! Plus, it’s a beautiful movie. Let’s also never forget Hugh Grant dancing scene. Art! 

Magnus couldn’t help but to smile at Alec’s reply. There was a little bit of teasing in it, obviously, but he could also tell the man was being serious and it made him smile. Almost made him feel like it was okay to be honest and open while fearing no judgment, just like the beautiful Alexander was being. – Mine is “Breakfast at Tiffany’s”. – He replied before actually noticing he was doing it. – I haven’t seen it in forever though. A pity, honestly.

-I’ve heard my sister talking about it, but never actually watched it. Why don’t we?

-I’m sorry, what?

-Let’s watch it! Like right now. He already finished our food and I don’t really have any plans today. Do you? It’s okay if you don’t want it, but I think I would be nice for us to spend some more time together.

-If I don’t want it, are you kidding? Of course I want it! – Magnus thought out loud, almost covering his face with his hands once he noticed he actually spoke. – I mean, are you sure you want it? Most people I know don’t really like it, my tastes are normally bad.

-Oh, shut up, I don’t believe it. Plus, you’re definitely not the only one I heard praising this movie, I’m sure I’m going to like it. I even normally like all kinds of movies!

After a few moments of silently thinking he ended up agreeing. How could he not, after almost getting blinded but Alexander’s expectant smile.

-Sure. My place? I’m sure I have it in DVD somewhere. But you might have to help me find it.

-It will be my pleasure. – He said excitedly, already standing up to leave.

-I’m pretty sure the pleasure will be mine Alexander. – Magnus replied and, oh boy, Alec would be a liar if he denied the way his body shivered by hearing his full name come out of the other’s mouth. And, not that he was paying close attention to it but damn, Magnus really did have a pretty beautiful mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry it took me so long, but I'm finally back and here to stay! (Updating regularly is already on top of my 2018 resolutions so *fingers crossed*) plus I'm planning on posting the next chapter either tomorrow on the day after, so you won't wait long for their little movie date.  
> I really hope you liked it and hopefully the wait was worth it!  
> Leave a comment and follow me on twitter, @snowyblueberry (you're free to send me a dm anytime, I would honestly love to have a chat with you ^^ )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know if you'd like me to keep updating this story!  
> Comments will be really appreciated!


End file.
